Home Sweet Home
by NotSoAngelAnymore
Summary: When she becomes part of the Toretto team, Ashlynn "Ash" Masen couldn't be more at home. But what happens when she begins having feelings for Vince? And will her past come back to haunt her just when her life is coming together? Vince/OC. (Set before and during the 1st movie)
1. The Races

Author's Note: Hello! I just wanted to say thanks for reading and remember to favorite, follow, and review to let me know how well/bad I am doing. And I just wanted to ask that if anyone hows any good Character/OC stories to let me know so I can read them. Also, who has seen Fast 6? I thought it was amazing! Thanks again, babes! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fast and Furious series, I only own my OCs (Nick and Ash).

* * *

**Home Sweet Home / NotSoAngelAnymore  
Chapter One: The Races**

Ashlynn Masen laughed softly as she pulled her blood red skyline through the crowd of racer chasers who were begging for the attention of the men standing by their cars and looking around. She quickly parked and headed over to where Hector stood knowing that Nick would have her racing tonight. "Hey Hec!"

"Its been too long, girl." Hector smiled pulling the woman into a light hug looking her up and down with a smirk. She had on her usual outfit: low-rise jeans and a tank top that cut off just before her belly button showing off the newest belly button charm she had bought. "You racing tonight? Or does Nick have you hidden in the background blaming you for his other goons losing?"

Ash sighed sadly at his tone on the last part, she knew that Hector hated Nick much like many other racers but he took care of her and she had no where else to go. "I'm racing and be nice, he'll be here soon with the money. The last thing we need is a fight to break out between you two again."

With one last smile, she turned walking back over to her car to wait for Nick and the others to come. "Hey A!" Someone called out and she turned to see her best friend walking towards her smiling happily. "How you doing, baby?"

Ash sighed out sitting on the hood of her car while Leon leaned against it staring at her with serious blue eyes. "I'm fine Lee, just tired. Nicks been on my ass about everything lately. Hey, who is running the police scanners tonight?"

"Jesse has it covered for right now but I got to get back." He said smiling happily before giving her a joking smirk. "And remember my door is always open to pretty girls." Giving her a peck on the cheek before heading back to his team. Ash's smile faded quickly when she noticed Nick storming over, features stone cold. She hopped off her car holding her breath as Nick stopped inches from her face and began snarling insults.

"Get ready to race," He snarled out once he was done pushing her towards her car. "and you better hope that you win this or else." Remaining silent, Ash slid into her car pulling it to the starting line willing herself to think of anything other then Nick's words.

Suddenly, the king of races pulled up next to her making her mouth fall open as he smiled at her with no cares in the world. Dom frowned when he saw fear flash through her eyes, he knew that Leon was friends with Ash, but they had never been introduced properly. He had always wondered why Leon had never brought her to met them. A bleach blonde racer chaser came to stand in the middle of the four racers, Ash rolled her windows up feeling her eyes water. Not sad that she was going to lose the race, but scared of what was to come when Nick found out. She sighed pulling herself together as she watched the woman waiting for both her arms to fall so the race could begin.

Leon waited helplessly as the racers took off, he had no idea what Nick would do to her if she didn't win. Last time, she had called him crying from a diner asking him to come get her in the middle of the night because Nick had yelled insult after insult at her and she had ran away. What if things got worse? Once the race was over, Leon jumped out of his car leaving Jesse with the police scanners. He ran up next to Dom's car and Ash was no where in sight but her car was against the wall with the door almost falling off.

"What happened?" He asked looking at the crowds of people, Leon searched for the blonde beauty hoping that Nick hadn't dragged her off anywhere yet.

"One of the racers was a newbie. He lost control of his car and crashed into Ash." Mia explained looking concerned as she pointed to a crowd of people on their right. Between people he saw the whole driver's side of her skyline was crashed in. "This guy looked pretty mad when she got out of the car and they headed over that way." Without another word, Leon headed into the crowd in the direction barely listening to Dom ordering the girls to stay where they were and for Vince to follow him.

"Do you realize how much money you lost tonight?" Nick yelled inches from Ash's face, a death grip on her wrist so she couldn't run away. It had only taken him seconds after making sure they were alone to start on his rampage of anger. "You good for nothing slut! What did I tell you would happen if you didn't win this race?"

"Why don't you let go of the girl?" Someone called out from behind Ash with anger. She turned to see Leon and two of his friends were standing there, guns drawn pointed at Nick with angered faces. His grip loosened slightly, just enough for Ash to pull her arm away and step back.

"Got them protecting you now?" Nick teased, whole body stiff and a evil smirk on his face. "Do they know all your dirty little secrets? They would turn those guns on you if they knew, wouldn't they Ashlynn?"

"Why don't you shut your mouth before I have to shut it for you?" Vince yelled back, finger itching to pull the trigger. Something about her just made his heart jump into his throat and made him wish he could protect the blonde he barely knew from the dangerous world. Nick just smiled and slowly backed up, getting into his car. But Vince couldn't move his eyes from the place where Nick had drove off.

"Ash? Are you okay?" Leon asked pulling her tightly into his arms but stopped when she winced. He almost gasped when he saw the bruises and cuts that littered her left arm and side of her stomach.

"They're from the race, I'm okay." Ash answered, her voice just barely above a whisper as she wrapped wrapped her arms around Leon's waist burying her face in his chest. "Can we go now? I want to change into some new clothes and clean this up." Nodding, the four of them headed back into the crowd. Leon and Vince took Ash to the house while Dom announced there would be no party tonight before gathering the rest of the team and heading to meet the woman who would soon become not just part of their team but part of their family.


	2. Welcome To The Family

Author's Note: Hey there readers! I just wanted to say that I'm amazed by all the favorites, follows, and reviews so thanks so much for it! I don't own TFATF, I just own Ash, Nick, and a few others that haven't come in yet but they will. Thanks again!

* * *

**Home Sweet Home / NotSoAngelAnymore  
Chapter Two: Welcome To The Family**

The ride to the Toretto house was quiet and tense, no one making a move to ease the awkward silence that was easily formed between the three of them. Ash was almost glad when they pulled into the driveway and began getting out of Vince's car. Leon quickly went to get a pair of sweats and T-shirt for her to change into while Vince got the first aid kit. Deciding that it would be best to remain silent, Ash sat on the couch and waited until they both came back before heading into the bathroom.

Sighing, Ash stripped her clothes and hopped in the shower letting the streaming water roll over her aching body. The bruises were darkening and the cuts had stopped bleeding, looking like none of them would need stitches. She quickly washed the dirt and dried blood off her body and out of her hair before wrapping herself in a towel and beginning to take care of her cuts.

Leon and Dom had explained everything that had happened the moment everyone was through the door. The shower had cut off only minutes ago and the team was sitting on the edge of their seats for Ashlynn to come down so they could start their meeting. Dom's eyes roomed the living room taking in the emotions of each of his family members, mentally taking what their votes would be into count and forming a speech around them.

A small squeak of the stairs caused everyone's attention to the petite woman standing there with an unsure look on her face, wet curls making her ice blue eyes pop with innocence. "Hello." She whispered unmoving as though she could feel the awkwardness in the air.

"Come sit down, Ashlynn." Dom announced and Leon patted the seat next to him on couch between him and Jesse. Dom stood in front of the team, all thoughts suddenly leaving his mind. "I-"

"She can't go back to him!" Leon shouted cutting Dom off before he could begin shocking everyone in the room even himself. Feeling a comforting hand on his leg, Leon looked over to see Ash doing just that. He flushed a light pink as Ash squeezed his leg before moving to stand up next to Dom.

"I know that I have no right to come into your home and ask anything from you." She said standing to her full height where her 5'2" stature barely came to Dom's shoulders but there was a glimmer of hope and sadness in her eyes. "And if you want me gone, then I will leave but I wanted to ask if I could stay at least for while until I get everything figured out."

Dom stared shocked at the woman in front of him. She had only known him for a short time and had enough courage to stand up to him, something that even people in his team would not do most of the time. He took another glance at his family and saw they were all staring at Ash, who had a slight blush on her pale cheeks for the attention. His eyes shifted to Letty, who with a small amount of respect in her eyes, nodded in approval of the tiny blonde. Then he said the three words that no one would realize would cause so much joy, trouble, and love. "You can stay."


End file.
